


To The Children Of A New Tomorrow

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Carol Danvers, Aunt Peggy Carter, Found Family, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Pairing will come later, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers Starting Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: What happens when Tony and Hope try to find the namesake of the Avengers Project? Carol Danvers sees two children to mentor, Nick sees nothing but a headache in his future.----"So what are you proposing Stark?" Hope asked after a minute of silence."We become Captain Marvel's successors," Tony blurted out.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Tony Stark & Hope Van Dyne, Nick Fury & Tony Stark & Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark & Hope Van Dyne & Sharon Carter, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	To The Children Of A New Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So I played with Tony's birth. Canonically he was born in 1970. In this fic he is twelve years old in 1996 but still Tony Stark and hella smart and sassy. This is pretty short but I just wanted to post it and then keep continuing with it.

_"This is saying our generation will never matter. But we have to matter. If we don't, there is no future worth saving."_ ** -Ms. Marvel #10, Civil War Vol 2**

Children have never been very good at listening to their elders, but they have never failed to imitate them.

**-James Baldwin**

###  **_“All good men and women must take responsibility to create legacies that will take the next generation to a level we could only imagine.”_ —Jim Rohn**

* * *

**1996**

Tony Stark shouldn't have been nosing about his dad's old documents and old workroom but he could not help it. It was almost a few years after his parents have died and Tony finally got the courage to go lurking inside. He didn't realize that he wasn't trying to find anything but in the end, he did. 

Some files were still on the desk, untouched as if Howard might be back. Most were about Stark Industries, so pretty much a snooze fest. 

"Just dumb files, what's the point!" He muttered to himself. Aunt Peggy would have chastised him for doing such a thing, for sneaking around his dead father's stuff. Tony still went on this quest to find something. Anything at this point besides boring files about tax returns and stuff about Stark Industries. 

He finally was about to give up when he noticed something a keyhole in the desk where all the paperwork was. Instantly, he was hunting down a key, one that he found under a stack of books that was on the coffee table. With shaking hands, he opened the desk and found documents that had Classified in bold red letters on the front. Tony disregarded the warning and took the first document and opened it. 

It had 1995 and the letters C.M. on the front. Another thing on it was a mission report from that same year written down by an _N. Fury._

_Whoever that was_, Tony thought. _Must really want this to not see the light of day, too bad he didn't get the memo with me. _

Tony continued reading the documents, one after the other as he finished the whole two large papers of documents that were part of the formation of a team to protect the earth. Something called, _The_ _Avengers_ written there. One of the people that could have been was called Captain Marvel. From what Tony had read about her, she was from Earth and was given powers after an accident and saved the Earth from an attack. She sounded like a hero. 

_Way cooler than Captain America._

He saw that there was no other way of contacting Captain Marvel which made Tony upset. _How can I meet her now? _he thought to himself. 

_One day I'll meet Captain Marvel, I'll do it. I'll meet her._

**A Month Later, 1996**

If he wanted to be part of the big leagues like Captain Marvel, Earth needed other protectors. Captain America was gone, the Earth needed heroes. 

He found Hope's number and called her. Hope was only eleven but just as much a rich kid like Tony. Both dads hated each other's guts while their kids had a secret friendship. Now as he described the old files to Hope, Tony felt excited. Sure there were his classes but this was something greater, something that would be greater than him or his own father. 

"So what are you proposing Stark?" Hope asked after a minute of silence. 

"We become Captain Marvel's successors," Tony blurted out. "We find her and become her successors."

"Easy, just like that?" Hope asked incredulously.

"Just like that Hope," Tony said with an air of arrogance.

Hope sighed but agreed. No way she was passing this opportunity. Together they met up in Tony's apartment and planned. Another month went by as Tony fixed up a suit of sorts. A weapon some might call but for him, it was something to protect not only himself but the people around him. All the while, in San Francisco, Hope found her father's legacy in the basement, an old safe. Once cracking it, she found the famous Ant-Man and farther inside, she saw what looked like an unfinished suit with wings. She knew her father wouldn't want her to see this, nor would he not talk about it. Hope decided to take it and lock the safe. It was better for Hank Pym to continue being ignorant of what she found. 

When she later told Tony of her discovery, he was elated. 

"We can become heroes! Like her," He told his friend. Hope was in agreement. 

She busted her ass with Tony during her trip back to school in New York to construct and finish the Wasp suit as she called it. Pym particles were already in the suit, something Tony found extraordinary but was sworn off using. They did not want the wrath of Hank Pym so early in their quest. 

It would take a year, but it was enough for them and the world to see. And the world would see. 

Especially SHIELD. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short beginning of this story...


End file.
